


The Queen and Her Choice

by ThePrincessofPain



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: AU to Long Live the Queen, Character Death, F/M, I tried not to bash Piper and Paige, Phoebe doesn't abandon her baby and child at the drop of a hat, Phoebe/Cole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: She vowed to stand by him, and she would. An alternate ending to Long Live the Queen





	The Queen and Her Choice

Phoebe pressed her head against the bathroom door, trying to block out Cole’s pleas for her to open the door. Her thoughts were racing. She heard him move away from the door and moved to the sink. She gathered some water in her hands, splashing it on her face in hopes it would calm her down. A sudden crash made her stop, and move towards the door but not open it.  
“Phoebe get out here and help us, dammit!” Piper shouted angrily. Phoebe ignored her, pressing her ear against the door so she could hear what Cole was saying. Phoebe heard Piper make him explode and let out another sob. 

She heard someone slam against the wall and heard her husband beg them, “Don’t make me kill you. You're Phoebe's sisters.” Phoebe gasped. He was willing to let them go for her? 

“Phoebe, you heard what he said he’s going to kill us!” Piper shouted. Why couldn’t they let them be? He didn’t want to kill them. Why couldn’t they leave them alone? It wasn’t his fault. He hadn’t wanted this.

She curled a hand around her stomach.   
“Forgive me.” She sobbing as she wrenched the door open and made her choice.  
Cole summoned a fire ball, ready to kill the two women that had made his life hell, when he heard a small sob from behind him. Turning, he saw his beautiful pregnant wife with the last crystal that could trap him in her hand. “I’m sorry.” He said, and he was for the pain she was in and the turmoil she felt because of her sisters.

“But,” he continued, “it’s for the best.”

Phoebe walked towards him, shaky and pale. “I know it is.” She said back and reached up to kiss him. He extinguished the fireball and pulled her closer to him, her sister’s looking at them in disbelief. She turned to them, holding her hand in his. “I’m sorry, too.” And handed him the crystal. He smiled at her and let go of her hand to summon another fireball, the other hand pressing her firmly against him.

“I really am sorry.” Cole said one last time, placing a kiss on Phoebe’s head as she hid her face in his shirt before throwing the fireball at her sisters and the Whitelighter.

And then it was over. There was an explosion and then they were gone, their screams echoing in Phoebe’s ears. No doubt Leo was still alive, but her sisters…Phoebe let out another sob and wrapped her arms tighter around Cole. Her sisters were gone, and hell was sure to follow, but she had her husband and her baby.

And for now that was enough.


End file.
